Harry Potter and the Digital World
by Kasune
Summary: After grabbing some mysterious objects, Harry Potter and several friends are transported to a strange new world, where they are joined by a group of digital monsters and face many confrontations on their way home.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was feeling content today, sitting under a tree and using a pair of shears from his care kit to remove excess twigs from his Firebolt. Sirius Black had escaped, along with Hagrid's Hippogriff Buckbeak. He'd have to go back to the Dursley's for the summer, but now he knew he had family out there. He smiled, setting down the shears after picking loose the last of the stray twigs.

Nearby, Ronald and Ginny Weasley were practicing a Keeper/Chaser routine with Cho Chang, while a group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors gathered around the makeshift goals.

"Why don't you go join in?" Neville Longbottom asked as he and Hermione Granger sat down next to Harry Potter. "It won't be proper practice for Ron if he isn't defending against three."

"Nah." Harry smiled, setting down his Firebolt. "Let Ron have the spotlight. He deserves it, especially if he keeps blocking like that."

Hermione opened the book in front of her, setting down another book beside it. "Suit yourself. Neville was just going to help me test out this idea I had from the last letter Mum sent me." She started drawing runes onto the closed book in front of her. "But an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt. In the muggle world, they've got these computers called laptops, and they can pull information from the internet just about anywhere. It got me wondering, why don't witches and wizards have magic books that can do the same?"

Harry gave a confused look at Neville.

"I've no idea. She's been on about this all morning." Neville said with a shrug.

Hermione groaned. "Come on, Harry. You were raised by muggles too. Surely you would know about the internet."

"No. Dudley has a computer, but I'm not allowed to use it. I don't think he really uses it for anything of that sort either. It'd be too nerdy for him."

The bushy haired girl pouted. "It's not nerdy."

"Information retrieval like you've been talking about." Neville smiled. "It's kind of nerdy."

Hermione frowned.

"Ah, don't be like that." Harry smiled, leaning forward to look at her runes. "I'm sure it'll be great. So, what are you doing with this?"

Hermione smiled at the interest in her project. "Well, I'm making a magic book that can retrieve and display information that you ask for."

The bespectacled boy reeled back. "Like Riddle's diary?"

"Well, no." Hermione blushed as she looked at the ground. "It won't be sentient. I'm...not putting my soul into it." She scribbled another rune onto the book. "It just finds and displays information found in other books. If I do this properly, any book, anything written down, will be able to be called upon and shown in the book."

"So, why do you need someone else to test it?"

She smiled, looking up at the two boys. "I have a fairly good memory. I need to make sure my magic isn't creating the words on the page. It has to be all in the runes. _Strenuss ligare._" Hermione murmured, tapping the book with her wand. The runes on the book's cover glowed golden, then faded away. With a grin, she passed the book to Neville along with a quill. "Write the name of any book and the page number you want."

Neville looked up in thought, then smiled and wrote _1001 Unusual Plants and Herbs, 926_. The three teens watched as the ink faded, as if absorbed into the book. Harry winced, but then a text book page appeared, detailing information about a plant called the Blue Monday.

Harry frowned as he read over Neville's shoulder. "That's really cool, but what if you don't know the book and page you need? It's great if you have perfect memory already, but it's not a very good research tool."

"Well," Hermione began. "I'm not sure. It should be able to provide a list of books that contain information about a subject. Why don't you ask a question."

Harry grabbed the book and flipped to a blank page, then wrote _'What magical uses does a flobberworm have?'_ The ink disappeared again in much the same way, and then a list of books appeared on the page.

"Interesting. Make a mark next to one of the items, it should bring up a page or two from the relevant books."

"Ugh. Only Granger would think about doing classwork after classes are over for the year." Four green robed students approached the trio, Pansy Parkinson sporting a sneer while Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle laughed at her remark.

"Oh, sod off, Parkinson."

Neville went bug-eyed at Hermione telling the Slytherin off. "Hermione..."

"No." Hermione stood up, scowling at Parkinson. "These trolls have been messing with us all year."

"Careful, Granger." Malfoy piped in. "The Minister's already mad at you. Aiding and abetting a fugitive. Lucky you haven't already been expelled."

Harry and Neville stood up as well, taking to either side of Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle laughed at the smaller students while Parkinson and Malfoy wore matching sneers. All of it faded though, as two red-heads landed beside the group.

"Something on your mind, Malfoy?" Ron scowled as he landed. Ginny already had her wand drawn.

"Come on." Malfoy started, turning away. "These blood traitors aren't worth the-"

Everyone stopped, watching confusedly as snow started to fall.

Parkinson took a step towards Hermione, poking a finger in her chest. "What have you done, Granger?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!"

"Who else could make it snow like this? Weather magic like this isn't allowed." She turned to face Malfoy and his cronies. "Go get Professor Snape. She's in trouble now."

Malfoy dashed off, following the trail of the other students who had already started departing to inside for cold weather gear.

"As if I could get in trouble for something I didn't do." She reached down and picked up her books. "What sense would that make?"

"The uncommon kind." Harry said with a sigh. "Let's go inside. If it's snowing, I'd like some gloves to throw snowballs with."

"You're not going anywhere." Parkinson sneered, moving between the group and the castle. "We're staying put until Professor Snape gets here."

Ron barked out a laugh. "And you're going to keep us here?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Look." Cho Chang landed next to the group and pointed skyward, at seven pinpricks of light, as they quickly sped towards the group.

"What the-"

The rest of the exclamation was lost as the lights crashed into the ground in front of them, blowing the group off their feet.

"Ow..."

"What happened?"

"My spleen..."

"My face..."

"No one cares about your face, Parkinson."

Harry groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground. Just ahead, there were seven holes in the ground. "What do you think that was, Hermione?"

"I don't know. Maybe a meteorite, but it seems unusual. I could do some-" She stopped talking as things started lifting out of the holes and hovering in front of them. "Or it could be something I wouldn't even begin to-"

"What devilry is this!?" Parkinson shouted, staring at the object floating in front of her.

"I have no idea."

"So, the great Granger isn't all knowing after all."

"Now, listen here, Parkinson." Hermione put on a fresh scowl as she rounded to face the Slytherin. "I never claimed-"

Harry took that moment to reach forward, grabbing the glowing object.

"Harry!"

"It's fine." Harry smiled as the object stopped glowing. "Nothing's happening. I think it's supposed to be mine."

Hermione huffed. "But it could have been dangerous. We should have researched exactly what these things are." Nonetheless, she reached forward and grabbed the one hovering in front of her.

Seeing nothing happen, the rest of the group grabs the devices in front of them.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Parkinson scowled, snatching hers out of the air. "It looks like a muggle toy. What harm could possibly-"

Before she could finish, water erupted from the earth all around them, crashing into the open space and enveloping the group.

[hr]

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Harry let out a groan as he felt the light weight on his chest. "Dobby?"

"No, silly." The thing on his chest bounced on him again. "I'm Koromon. I'm your partner."

Harry opened his eyes, looking at the creature on his chest. It looked like a pink ball with eyes, long, papery ears and most noticeably, teeth. More teeth than something otherwise so cute should be sporting, all sharp, and jutting in many directions. "Aaahh!" Harry shouted, scrambling backwards and sending the creature sprawling to the forest floor. "What are you?"

"Duh, I'm Koromon." The creature started bouncing again. "I'm your partner."

"My...what?"

"Wow, you're a silly one." Koromon flashed a very toothy, wide grin. "I'm your partner. I've been waiting for you for a long, long time. As long as I can remember."

"Really?" Harry pushed himself up, then bent down to look at the Koromon. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to do everything together and be the bestest of friends." The creature bounced level with Harry's face. "Forever and always."

"Cool." The boy smiled, circling around Koromon. "What sort of magical properties do you have then?"

"Magical?" The Koromon looked back at Harry with a confused look on its face. "I'm not-"

"Harry?" A voice called out from beyond the trees that surrounded them.

Harry smiled, recognizing the voice as belonging to one of his best friends. "Over here, Hermione. Any clue what all that was?"

"No." The bushy haired girl replied as she emerged from between the trees, followed by another pink little creature. "And my grimoire isn't working anymore either, so I couldn't even try looking it up."

"Aw. It was a good idea. Maybe it's the area?" Harry smiled as he saw the second creature trailing behind Hermione. "Hey, you got one too. Doesn't look like...did you say you were Koromon?"

"I'm Motimon!" The creature piped up, as if frustrated that nobody had caught its name yet.

"He's been doing that for two minutes now." Hermione shook her head. "I'm waiting to see how long it takes before he says something else."

"What!? Hermione, how could you?" Motimon scowled. "We're supposed to be partners."

"From what I could determine, he's not quite as dangerous as a Hippogriff, but certainly above flobberworm levels." She cast a glance at Koromon, who smiled at attention being put on him. "That one, on the other hand," she stated with a slight shiver, "has entirely too many teeth." She looked back at Harry. "Any idea where we are?"

Harry shook his head. "I blacked out when the water hit, but it can't be too far. I'd say we're in the Forbidden Forest, but-"

"The trees are wrong." Hermione finished, looking around the clearing they were in. "Not as densely packed, are they?"

"But even then, we must be near the school. It's just a matter of finding our way back." Harry reached into his robes, pulling his wand out. "Do you know-" He stopped, catching sight of his wand. Instead of being its regular wooden self, it was wrapped with white and orange metal.

Hermione let out a gasp at the sight of the wand. "Harry, your wand!" With a sudden realization, she dug into her own robes and pulled out her own wand. "My wand!" Indeed, her own wand had been wrapped in metal as well, though it was purple where Harry's was orange. "What happened?"

"Those...things that fell from the sky!" Harry replied, patting himself down in search of the device, before turning his attention to the ground. "They must have merged with our wands or something."

Hermione frowned, then held up her wand into the air. "Lumos!" The tip of the wand lit up just as it was supposed to, though their was a slight purple glow to the light.

Harry started looking to the sky, as if expecting an owl to come swooping down on them. "Well, either the letter was sent to your parents, or we're still in a magically dense area, cause we haven't gotten flagged for underage magic."

Hermione dropped her wand, the light going out as she covered her mouth in surprise. "I didn't even think-"

"Hermione, we're lost. We can claim self-preservation." He bent down to pick up her wand, handing it back to her. "What's really important is finding out where we are."

"Well, that's easy!" Motimon grinned, hopping between the two teens. "In fact, if you hadn't been ignoring me-"

"RAUGH!"

"What was that!?" Hermione shouted, looking around in fear.

Harry pointed upwards to a giant bug in the sky, that was red colored with purple markings. "I think it was that."

"Kuwagumon!" The two pink creatures shouted and started running in the opposite direction. "We have to get away!"

"Riddikulus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the giant bug. A moment later, a rainbow wig and giant clown nose appeared on the Kuwagumon, making it appear less frightening, but no less threatening.

"Bad idea, Harry!" Hermione shouted, grabbing one of his arms and dragging him to run after the pink creatures. Catching up with the creatures, they each picked up their respective creature and started running full tilt until coming up against a tree. "Aaah! What do we do?"

"What about that fire spell from first year?"

"I don't want to get close enough for it to be useful." The two turned around to find Kuwagumon bearing down on them.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hermione turned to look at Harry as the spell seemed to have no effect. "You tried disarming it? Of what!?"

Before Harry could reply, the two teens found themselves yanked into the tree that had blocked their path. "AAAAHHH!" They shouted alongside the creatures with them as the bug sailed overhead through the tree.

"Will you two hush?" The asian girl who had pulled them into the tree whispered, sticking her head outside the tree trunk, before coming back in. "It looks clear. You'd think the two of you have never gone camping before."

The two teens responded with blushes, looks directed at the ground.

"Of course not. Savior of the wizarding world, smartest witch of her year, both friends of Gameskeeper Hagrid, never gone camping."

"Hey. I stayed in a cabin once...on a rock at sea..." Harry sighed, looking down again as he listened to himself speak. Then he caught sight of another pink creature, this one seemingly with a flower growing out of the top of its head. "Hey, you got one of these creatures too."

She rolled her eyes, indicating the creature beside her. "Potter, Granger, this is Yokomon. She showed me the hiding tree."

"It's where I go when I need to hide from the bigger Digimon." The flowered creature smiled.

"Hi! I'm Koromon!"

"And I'm Motimon!"

"Chang, have you checked your wand?" Hermione asked, ignoring the small creatures for the moment. "Harry's and mine changed, to match those glowing objects we grabbed."

"Red. Not like it could match my house colors, apparently." She pulled out her wand to demonstrate that it had been wrapped in red and white metal. "Haven't cast any spells yet. Wanted to try and find everyone, maybe some shelter, before putting myself in potential danger."

"You think the other's are around?"

"Potter, you form a theory about those...things we grabbed and don't include everyone who grabbed one?"

"It is the obvious solution." Hermione grimaced, looking down at her wand. "I sort of panicked when I saw my wand."

Harry smiled, directing his attention to Cho Chang. "So, that means there are seven of us here. What's the plan then?"

"You don't have one?" Cho Chang stared at the two teens. "I was starting to think you really were these great heroes, after the past few years."

Hermione shook her head. "Good detectives, maybe. Survivors mostly."

"Not heroes." Harry followed up. "Though you might hear different from Ron."

"At any rate, we have enough sense between us to defer to someone with more experience in a given situation." Hermione smiled. "If you've been camping even once, you're more qualified than either of us."

Cho Chang smiled at the younger girl. "Well, then-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three teens swiveled to look out of the tree. "Was that Parkinson?"

"First," Cho started, jumping out of the tree, "we make sure she's alright."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, then dashed out of the tree, followed by the three little creatures.

[hr]

"Get it away from me!"

The three teens came to a stop as they saw Pansy Parkinson tearing through the woods, being trailed by a small green creature with leaves sprouting out of its head.

"Parkinson, it's fine!" Hermione shouted, indicating the creatures beside them. "They just want to be-"

"Not Tanemon, Granger!" Parkinson pointed behind her at the treeline. "That!"

As if on cue, Kuwagumon burst from the cover granted by the tree line, still sporting the rainbow wig, though torn by its trek through the trees, the clown nose quivering as it belted out another roar.

For but a moment, Cho Chang fought the urge to laugh. The fact that they were about to be killed by a giant bug dressed up like a clown was a little more absurd than she had bargained for. However, before the urge to laugh overtook her, she noticed that the three other teens that were with her were no longer with her, instead running in the opposite direction, while Yokomon futilely pushed against her leg. "Reducto!" She shouted, bringing her wand to bear on Kuwagumon. The spell collided with the bug's head, ripping off another chunk of the wig and sending it careening upwards. "Time to go." She reached down and picked up Yokomon, dashing after her companions.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, grabbing her arm before she could go tumbling over the side of the cliff. "This is a dead end. We need to find another way."

Cho gulped as she looked over the edge of the cliff she'd almost gone over, a river flowing below.

"Quickly," Hermione muttered, looking over her shoulder, "before that thing comes back."

Parkinson nodded in agreement, starting towards the tree line. Before she could take three steps, though, Kuwagumon came bursting from out of the cover of the trees, letting loose yet another roar. Parkinson drew her own wand as well, revealing it to be covered in green and white metal. "Or, we can use magic to get out of this."

"No!" Tanemon jumped between Parkinson and Kuwagumon. "I'm your partner! I'll protect you!"

"Yeah!" Koromon shouted, wresting himself out of Harry's arms.

"Let me go let me go let me go!" Motimon started wiggling against Hermione's tighter grasp on the creature. Getting free, he hopped forward, joined silently by Yokomon.

"Motimon, no." Hermione started to reach forward to grab the creature again.

He looked back at the bushy haired girl. "I, we have to do this. You're our partners." Motimon turned back to the giant bug. "Even if it does scare us."

Nodding in agreement, the four creatures started charging at Kuwagumon. Suddenly, the four teens felt their wand hands lift up unbidden, a beam of light shooting from their wands at their respective partner. Connecting, the creatures all started to glow, growing bigger.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

Kuwagumon reeled back from the light as it seemed to consume the digimon for a moment. As the light dissipated, the four small creatures had been replaced by an orange lizard, a red beetle, a pink bird with blue markings, and a lizard plant hybrid, all still charging at the distracted Kuwagumon.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Spiral Blaster!"

The bird and lizard had stopped, each shooting out a burst of fire at Kuwagumon. Meanwhile, the beetle flew above the bug. "Super Shocker!" It shouted, a burst of electricity hitting Kuwagumon on the head.

"Poison Ivy!" The plant thing shouted, it's claws elongating and slapping Kuwagumon backwards.

The four teens stared in shock at the sight before them. "Koromon?" Harry started, taking a step forward. "What just happened?"

The orange lizard let out a chuckle. "I'm Agumon now, Harry." He ran forward, hugging the wizard. "I just had to protect you, and then your energy made me digivolve."

"It must have been your digivices," the beetle spoke up, landing next to Hermione. "I'm Tentomon, Hermione."

"I'm just happy you're okay." She replied, wrapping Tentomon in a hug. Then, she swatted his head. "What were you thinking!?"

"Ah!" Tentomon started squirming again. "She's attacking me!"

Nearby, the lizard plant and bird approached Parkinson and Cho Chang. "I'm Palmon now, Pansy."

"And I'm Biyomon." The bird followed up, looking up at Cho Chang. "We're still your partners. We just changed a little."

"So, you used to be Yokomon?" Cho Chang bent down to look Biyomon in the eyes. "That is-"

A roar filled the air, causing the four teens and creatures to stop and look back at the treeline. Harry shook his head. "There's no way-" He started, stopped by Kuwagumon erupting from the cover granted by the trees and plunging its pincers into the ground, cracking the earth.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" The group cried out together as gravity pulled the cliff, and them on top of it, down to a surely swift demise.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, we begin the long, and hopefully fun, spiral into that which is the digital world, but with witches and wizards in tow.<p>

I'm not entirely sure what inspired this idea. Just one of those things that came out at me. At any rate, I'm having fun, and I hope you do as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're Digimon!"

"That means digital monsters!"

"We're your partners!"

Two red heads and a blonde stared at the group of monsters that stood in front of them. After a moment, Ron, the male red head, cleared his throat. "Uh, hi. Funny looking things, aren't you?"

"Ron!"

"What?" Ron's head swiveled to face his sister. "They are."

"You should talk." One of the creatures, hovering just off the ground, replied. "What sort of monster doesn't have claws?"

"You don't." Neville pointed at the creature's flipper-wings. "Bukamon, right?"

"Hey! I've other ways to defend myself." Bukamon replied indignantly. "Do you?"

"Sure." Ginny said with a smile, pulling out her wand. Ron and Neville followed suit, pulling out their own wands to illustrate the point. "We can throw curses and cast charms."

Neville stared at his two friend's wands. "What happened to your wands?" Ron and Ginny's wand had been wrapped in blue and yellow metal respectively with bits of white mixed in.

"I don't know." Ron stared at his wand, then looked at Neville's, still in its natural wood. "Why didn't it happen to yours?"

Neville looked down at his own wand. "I don't-" With a flash of recognition, he dug into his robes and pulled out the device that each of them had grabbed earlier. "Do you still have the ones you grabbed?"

Ron dug into his own robe frantically, while Ginny shook her head and indicated her wand. "In a way."

"You lost your digivices?" The pink, toothy creature circled around Ginny. "But, that signified your link to us."

"I think they're part of our wands now."

"What? No!" Ron stopped digging through his robes defeatedly, looking at his wand. "I just got this one. I can't have ruined it already." He flicked his wand at a felled log. "Wingardium Leviosa!" At his command, the wood lifted into the air.

"Congratulations, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're not use-"

"Hey!" A roar sounded from beyond the cover of the trees. The ground thundered, heralding the arrival of a black and gray rhinoceros. "What are you doing on my territory?"

"Monochromon!" The three little monsters shouted in surprise. "We didn't-"

"Raaugh!" Monochromon stomped on the ground, scattering the group.

"Please, let us-"

The monster charged at Ron and the little orange monster with a horn on its head, slamming into a tree as the wizard and his monster ducked to the side.

"Let us-"

Ginny ducked under the Monochromon's tail as it swung at her, smashing into the side of another tree."

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Bukamon circled around the rhino. "Boom Bubble!" It spit a bubble of air at the Monochromon, forcing its head to the side.

"Raaugh!" The Monochromon turned, charging at Bukamon.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Momentarily, the digimon froze,but started moving again, stumbling over its own legs and crashing to the ground, skidding to a halt just ahead of the hovering creature. "Take that, you bully!"

Neville lowered his wand, looking over at Bukamon. "I did it..."

A roar sounded from another direction in the woods, another Monochromon crashing into the clearing. "Get out of my territory!" It bellowed, ramming into the first Monochromon's side.

The first Monochromon got back on its legs and soon the two beasts were circling each other, shouting rude insults, Ginny and Ron stuck between the two with no way out.

"Ginny!"

"Ron!"

The other two digimon threw themselves into the fray, bashing against one of the Monochromon's side. Involuntarily, the two siblings arms lifted, beams of light shooting from their wands into their respective creatures.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

The burst of energy made the two Monochromon fall to the ground, leaving a horned creature wearing a blue and white striped fur and a orange pig like creature with bat wing ears standing triumphantly.

"RUN!" Ron scrambled over the Monochromon, closely followed by Ginny, dashing past Neville and Bukamon. Neville didn't take long to catch the beat, snatching up Bukamon as he and the other two digimon quickly put the clearing and territorial digimon behind them.

The three teens and their monsters soon found themselves walking alongside a river, having escaped without any serious bodily harm.

* * *

><p>"That was close." Ron led the procession, his wand at the ready for any other threats. "Bloody brilliant you can change like that, Tsunomon."<p>

"I'm Gabumon now." The horn digimon smiled. "We digivolved to protect you."

Neville, bringing up the rear of the group, looked down at Bukamon. "Why didn't you change as well? We were all in danger back there."

"You didn't need me too." Bukamon looked down at the ground. "Your wand's good enough protection itself."

Ron barked out a laugh, earning a smack from Ginny. "Oi!"

"At least Neville did something." Ginny frowned, casting an apologetic look at Neville.

Neville looked down sullenly. "Ron's right. My spell didn't even do what it was supposed to do."

"Aw, cheer up." Bukamon circled around Neville's feet. "Even if it didn't work like you expected it to, it still worked. You showed that Monochromon who's boss, and saved my bacon while you were at it."

"Speaking of bacon," Ron stopped, turning to look at his companions, "when do you imagine we'll be able to eat?"

"We're lost in the woods and you're concerned with when you can stuff your mouth again?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"We're lost in an unknown forest, with talking rhinos." Ron rolled his eyes. "Wondering where your next meal will be coming from is the sane response."

"And you're hungry." Neville chipped in with a smile.

Ron and Ginny both started laughing. "Well, that goes without saying. I'm always hungry."

"We could probably afford better books if he weren't always eating."

"Oi!" Ron shot a glare at his sister. "But it doesn't make for a good argument to 'we need to find food.'"

"Well, we don't" Ginny marched past Ron, followed by Patamon "You're just hungry."

Neville rolled his eyes, walking after the red head. "He's right, Ginny. We need food, and probably shelter."

"You too?" Ginny spun around to face Neville. "Why can't this wait til we get back to the castle?"

"Look around, Ginny." Ron stepped forward, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We don't know where the castle is. We don't know where we are."

"I know where a Numemon village is." Gabumon spoke up.

The three kids turned to face the horned monster. "What?"

"Ew." Patamon scowled. "Who hangs out with Numemon willingly."

"Say what you will about their manners," Gabumon said with a laugh, "but they can be excellent cooks."

Ron gave a satisfied smile. "Well, I guess we're visiting...did you say Normal man?"

"Numemon."

"Stop thinking with your stomach." The other red head stomped on the ground. "We need-"

"A recognizable landmark." Neville spoke up. "A village is better than a bunch of trees."

Ginny shot a glare at the blonde, but then nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."

Ron gave a nod at Gabumon. "Lead the way."

"As you wish." Gabumon smiled, turning into the woods.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Nu...memon...Village?" Gabumon started as the group broke the treeline.<p>

The older of the red heads stepped forward, kneeling next to his digimon. "Hey, Gabumon. You're not lost, are you?"

"I don't think so, Ron." The creature pointed torward a couple of buildings. "There's the town over there. But I don't see the Numemon anywhere."

"Hopefully they left." Patamon piped up from its perch on Ginny's shoulder.

"And I thought I was rude." Bukamon chimed in from the ground, having escaped from Neville's arms. "I mean, say what you will about their table manners, they're usually pretty hospitable."

"It's not their table manners that are the problem."

"W-what is the problem?" Neville shot a furtive look at Patamon. "Are they dangerous?"

"Not really." The orange monster shook it's head. "Just gross. They're really little more than slime wads."

"Who you calling a slime wad, you floating pig!" An eye stalk poked out of a window. "I've half a mind to come out there and give you what for!"

Patamon hopped off of Ginny's shoulder, glaring at the eye stalk. "A half a mind is probably all you've got."

"C'mon, there's no reason to be rude." Gabumon said, taking a step towards Patamon.

Bukamon let out a belch. "There's always a reason to be rude. Sometimes it even gets the job done."

"I'm not being rude." Patamon scowled, facing back to its friends. "I'm being rational. I don't want to deal with any slime wads for food."

In response, pink sludge flew from the window, landing on Patamon's head.

"Ah!" The monster started shaking its head, jumping around. "Ew ew ew!" Finally shaking the sludge off, it turned around to glare at the group. "That's it! I don't have to take this. If you're going to be their friends, I don't want you to be mine." Patamon scowled, dashing off into the woods.

"Patamon, wait!" Ginny shouted, chasing after the little monster. "We shouldn't split up!"

"Why did you do that?"

The eye stalk disappeared back into the building. "There might be a weird monster running around, but that doesn't mean we won't defend our honor."

"Don't bother, Gabumon." Ron sighed, looking in the direction his sister had run. "They're obviously not feeling very hospitable right now." He started walking towards the tree line. "C'mon, Neville."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Patamon!" Ginny called out, slowing down from a run. "Where'd you go!?" Groaning, she dug her wand out of her robes. "Nullam Patamon." Her wand spun in place for a moment, before stopping and pointing a direction into the woods. "There we are." She smiled, starting to walk in the new direction.<p>

"Argh!" A roar sounded from nearby. "Must you torment me so?"

"What?"

"Bun Bun Punch!" A yellow paw struck at Ginny, who barely dodged out of the way.

"Hey!" Ginny shouted, picking herself up off the ground. "What's the big deal?"

A giant stuffed bear stood over the red head, it's eyes narrowed in a glare. "I've already lost my friends." It took a step towards Ginny. "Si-"

"Blue Blaster!" A spout of blue flame struck from between the trees, striking the teddy bear in the side of its head.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" An orange light hit the teddy bear, causing it to drop to its knees. "Leave my sister alone!" Ron yelled as he and Neville ran toward the fight.

"Leave it alone?" The teddy bear turned to face the approaching teens. "Why couldn't it leave me alone? Can't you see I want to sulk?"

Ginny took a step back, edging towards Ron and Neville. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just looking for my friend."

"Why do you want to sulk?"

The two red heads turned to look at Neville with shared looks of surprise. Realizing he'd spoken aloud, he let his eyes droop towards the ground.

"Because I've lost my friends." The teddy bear responded, dropping back into a sitting position.

"There were more Monzaemon around here?" Bukamon chuckled nervously. "I, uh, always thought you were sort of a myth."

"So did I…" Monzaemon growled out, glaring at the little monster. "This…this is recent. All I wanted to do was protect my friends. Like anyone else would help the village of the sludge throwers." It sighed, slowly standing to its feet. "But now, they don't even recognize me anymore. Scream and flee in terror at the sight of me. Hide away in the home I can't call my own anymore."

"Sludge throwers?" Gabumon took a step forward. "You're why the Numemon were hiding away?"

"I-if they don't like you," Neville started to stammer out, "w-why are you still around?"

Monzaemon turned its head to look at the boy. "I still think of them as my friends, and I still want to help them." It gave a sad smile. "I can bear being lonely if they are safe."

Ron looked at the teddy bear warily, his wand still trained on its legs. "You're not going to hurt us then, right?"

Monzaemon shook its head. "Not unless you hurt the Numemon, or attack me again."

"Put the stick away, Ronnie Boy." Bukamon chuckled nervously. "We don't want to seem threatening."

Ron shot a glare at the hovering monster. "And why not?"

"Because you're smarter than Malfoy insulting a hippogriff." Neville said with a smirk, before turning his attention back to Monzaemon. "Maybe we can help you with the Numemon?"

Ginny scowled at Neville. "We don't have the time. We need to find Patamon."

Ron relaxed his stance a little. "Ginny's right. He's one of ours. We can help after we get Patamon back." He looked over at his sister. "Do you know which way he went?"

Ginny turned around, looking at the various trees. "Hold on, I got turned around. Nullam Patamon." Monzaemon let out a faint growl at the display of magic, but the wand didn't point in any direction. "What? It worked just fine a minute ago."

"He must be out of range."

"Ginny, we still need food and shelter." Neville took a step towards her. "Let's help Monzaemon and the Numemon, and then we can focus on finding our friends. All of them."

Ginny's shoulders sagged, as she looked down dejectedly. "Okay. But no more time than is necessary."

Neville smiled, then turned back to Monzaemon. "So, let's go show them you're still their friend."

The group started walking again, heading back towards the Numemon village. Ginny stopped, hanging back for a moment. "Nullam Patamon." She held up her wand again, but still got no response. Stowing it away, she started after the group.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm actually pleasantly surprised about how much response I've gotten for this before even finishing the second chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and follows.<p>

Still Not Dead Yet - While I did pick the digimon because they lined up with the original show, I'm actually a pretty big fan of divergent digivolution. While I could have given them different digimon, I wanted to explore the different digivolution routes. For example, Koromon won't always digivolve to Agumon. As I pointed out in my reply to you, my original plan was to go off the rails of the show fairly quickly(though I'll admit that the writing of this chapter was a heck of a lot quicker than I anticipated it to be).

Wolfdragon - It is going to be somewhat like Digimon Adventure 01, but it's also not going to be a carbon copy of it. It was never intended to be. I am going to be hitting a few Stations of Canon, that's generally because they are important points. The same goes for the Harry Potter series. The Tri-Wizard is still going to end up happening back in the real world, but that doesn't mean it'll go down the same way.

Mukuro234 - I hope this chapter answers your question adequately. Other questions to ponder: Who's the eighth digidestined? Am I going to be using any of Ryo Akiyama's arc? Why did Kuwagumon attack the group?

Foxchick1 - I like playing out the premise of one story with another stories characters. You never really end up with the same story in either direction and it can be a great character study. I actually have one idea I've been debating doing where of Animorphs with Ponies, and I always love reading tabletop stories.

Other thoughts

-As I was writing this chapter, some of my research revealed to me something I found interesting: Monzaemon is considered one of the strongest ultimate forms of Botamon, at least in the original v-pets. I actually thought that was kinda funny, cause Togemon takes on Monzaemon solo, but it takes Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, and Kabuterimon to stop Andromon. Now I'm wondering if the reason we didn't see Togemon(and later Lilymon) get in more action because they were stupidly overpowered, or if it was an oversight of nobody likes plants.

-Same episode actually provided the set up for this chapter. Monzaemon is the only one inflicted with a black gear in the first arc of the show that wasn't inherently alone.

-I kinda feel sad for Bukamon. He got the danger prone digidestined and he's still going to be the one who digivolves last.


End file.
